


Stuck Inside

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fic Inspired By the Author's First Experience With Ben Wa Balls, Humor, Lesbian Vampires, Romance, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, but not really in a sexy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Lenore gets something stuck inside her, panics, and asks Carmilla to help her get it out.
Relationships: Carmilla/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Stuck Inside

"Carmilla," a voice whined near her ear. "Carmilla, wake up!"

Carmilla groaned and burrowed deeper under her blankets. It was only her second day back home and she was enjoying being able to sleep in a real bed again.

"Carmilla, wake up, I need your help!"

"Ugh. Why can't you get Morana or Striga to help you?"

"I can't tell them about this," Lenore whined, the panic in her voice escalating.

That finally got Carmilla's attention.

She sat up and asked suspiciously, "What did you do?"

"I..." Lenore blushed and looked away, then blurted out quickly, "I got a ben wa ball stuck inside me!"

Carmilla stared at her blankly for a few moments as she attempted to process what Lenore had said.

"You what?"

Speaking at a more normal speed this time, Lenore said, "There is a ben wa ball stuck in my pussy and I can't get it out."

"And you want me to help you remove it?"

"Yes!"

 _Well, now I can see why she didn't want to tell Striga and Morana. This way, I'm the only one who had to know about it_.

Lenore knelt on the mattress beside her, with her thighs spread so that Carmilla could look for the missing object inside her.

"Why were you using one, anyway?" Carmilla asked with obvious distaste, as she retracted her claws in preparation.

"Well, you know, I was lonely while you were gone so I ended up acquiring all kinds of interesting toys..."

"Really? You'll have to show them to me sometime."

"But not tonight."

"Not tonight," Carmilla agreed.

Carmilla lifted the skirt of Lenore's nightgown and braced one hand on Lenore's thigh. Lenore shifted, widening her stance as her lover slipped two fingers into her slick channel. Lenore cringed a bit as Carmilla probed searchingly within her.

"Damn, how deep is it in there?" Carmilla asked, not expecting an answer as she pushed her fingers as deep into Lenore's pussy as they would go. "I can't feel anything up there."

"I don't feel anything, either, but it has to be in there somewhere," Lenore said. "I know I only got one of them back out."

She shifted her hips and clenched down on her partner's fingers as Carmilla unintentionally hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. Lenore felt a subtle sliding deep within her, followed by a sudden sharp pain.

"Ah!" she cried out.

"There it is," Carmilla said.

Lenore whined as Carmilla's fingertip brushed against the metal ball that was lodged painfully in her inner muscles.

"Carmilla, please!"

"I can't get a hold of it, it's too slippery. You're going to have to push it out."

Lenore whined again because it was stuck and it hurt and she wanted this damn thing out of her already and why couldn't Carmilla just _help her_ and pull it out...

"Stop panicking," Carmilla said. "You're too tense. You need to relax your muscles and let it slide out of you... like you're laying an egg."

Lenore actually cracked a smile at that.

"Vampires don't lay eggs."

"But it probably feels like you're laying one," Carmilla said.

Lenore rocked her hips a bit, and bore down on the object lodged inside her, but the ball still did not move.

"Relax," Carmilla commanded, and she moved her fingers in a way that made Lenore shudder, but did not remove them from her body.

Lenore lost track of her thoughts for a moment and wasn't really trying to push when she felt the ball pop free with a small burst of pain. And then Carmilla crooked her fingertips under it and withdrew the offending object from Lenore's body.

Lenore collapsed to the mattress with a relived sigh once the thing was finally out of her. Carmilla got up to wash her hands and also cleaned off the ben wa ball while she was at it. She went back to the bedroom and stashed the ball in the drawer of her nightstand.

She nudged Lenore.

"Go get cleaned up."

"No," Lenore whined, snuggling into Carmilla's blankets. "I'm too sore after that to even move."

Carmilla sighed.

"Fine."

She went back to the bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth and a towel, and cleaned up the mess on Lenore's thighs herself.

As she curled up beside her, Carmilla said, "Please, next time you're horny in the middle of the day, just come and wake me up to take care of you without having some kind of masturbation accident emergency first."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!
> 
> Humor isn't my usual thing so I'm not sure how I did with this.


End file.
